


| Ｓｌｅｅｐｙ ｈ ｅａｄ |

by innocentleaf



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I'm just going to go with it's a mix of both at this point, M/M, MAMA Powers, Today on "Is Lu Han's power Telekinesis or Telepathy?", aboverse, i still don't know how to tag, idk how to tag, it's Luchen, they are on the run, with a dash of the 1920s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocentleaf/pseuds/innocentleaf
Summary: They were on the run - the both of them, running from their ex-lovers, society, everything. All would be well as long as they had each other.





	| Ｓｌｅｅｐｙ ｈ ｅａｄ |

"How long can we stay here?" Jongdae asks as he steps out of the black Ford Model T. Lu Han looks at him from inside the truck still, hands clenched on the steering wheel - and he lets out the sigh he'd been holding in. 

"I say a week or two doll," Lu Han answers Jongdae's question, and Jongdae lets out a hum. Lu Han gets out of the car and looks at where he stopped them - they are off-road, which will give them more time, but there isn't much to work with. 

With a flick of his wrist - Lu Han has trees bending and twisting creating into the bones of what would be their house for the next week. 

"Get the tarps out for me, baby?" Lu Han asks, and Jongdae is pulling tarps out of the car, with a slight struggle - they are heavy. Lu Han thanks him, and with another flick of the wrist, the tarps cover the branches giving them a roof. Another flick of the wrist breaks branches from of trees and drilling them into the ground as stakes so the tarps wouldn't blow away. 

Suitcases float out of the car and inside their home, along with a few pots, a variety of rugs, and blankets upon blankets. Hands make their way around Lu Han's waist and Lu Han finds himself leaning back into Jongdae's hold. 

"We should go inside and set things in order," Jongdae says, and Lu Han just wants to sleep.

Jongdae laughs and Lu Han laughs along too - realizing that he said what he thought out loud. 

"Sleep - I'll keep watch," Is all Jongdae says as he drags Lu Han into their makeshift home. "I'll wake you if anyone comes." 

Lu Han lets out a soft thank you before unbuttoning his waistcoat. The last thing Lu Han can remember doing is flicking his wrist, ordering everything to finds its correct spot, then he falls onto the nest the various blankets have formed themselves into. 

Jongdae laughs at the other bends down to kiss Lu Han's temple, then gets out, brushes off his dress and goes outside so he can talk to the clouds.

By the time Lu Han wakes up again - it's been three days, and he feels refreshed. Next to him is some berry bread, Jongdae of course, he eats it, and drinks the water in the cup that was next to the bread. 

He gets up, bones popping as he stretches, and leaves the tent. He wants Jongdae - so he searches for the cord the ties the two of them together.

Jongdae is deeper into the forest, singing a song with the birds and sitting in a field of wildflowers. When Lu Han steps into the clearing, Jongdae meets his gaze. 

"Mornin' sleepyhead," Jongdae calls out, laughing with a bright smile on his face. He's absolutely glowing, beautiful, wonderful, his black hair is pinned up with flowers intertwined through it. His dress of the day is one of his more simpler ones, just white cotton empire waist, he's barefoot is also what Lu Han realizes. 

Lu Han lets a smile grace his face as he walks closer to Jongdae, and lets himself be pulled down by the other. A crown of flowers finds itself atop of his head, matching the ones in Jongdae's hair. Lu Han can feel his heart about to burst. Lu Han flicks his wrist, and Jongdae is in his lap, Lu Han resting his chin on the smallers right shoulder. 

"Cheater," Jongdae playfully says, giggling. 

How could loving someone as beautiful as Jongdae be such a crime?   
   
Jongdae leans back against Lu Han and starts to hum a tune. Lu Han doesn't recognize it, but Jongdae keeps humming it. 

Lu Han slides his arms about Jongdae's chest, caging him in. They stay like that, Jongdae stops humming at some point and falls into a light sleep while Lu Han looks up at the falling sky and wonders why, why did the Gods curse him by making Jongdae and him both omega?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my word vomit  
> I don't own the people mentioned.
> 
> I'm unsure atm if I want to create a universe out of this.
> 
> I apologize for any grammar/spelling/anything of that nature that is incorrect.


End file.
